Petites scènes de la Vie Quotidienne
by Anrluz
Summary: Petites scènes de la Vie Quotidienne : au fil du temps. Série de petites fics en chapitres uniques, sans rapport entre elles pour l’instant… J'aime le compliqué.


Titre : Petit rat des villes…

Auteur : Anrluz.

e-mail : anrluzyahoo.fr

Série : Petites scènes de la Vie Quotidienne… Au fil du temps

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi, hétéro

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas...

pleure sur l'épaule de Quatrounet

Ouiiinnnn… Pourquoi ils sont pas à moi !

Note : Je crois que je n'ai pas assez de fics de commencées, il faut que j'en commence de nouvelles… Je dois être folle… Complètement folle !

Note 2 : Il s'agit d'une série de petites fics en chapitres uniques, n'ayant pas de rapports entre elles pour l'instant… J'aime faire compliqué…

Note 3 pour ffnet : je pensais pas la mettre ici, mais vu qu'elle a visiblement un peu de succès, on va poster ce chapitre ici pour voir ce que ça donne.

Mais je tiens à préciser qu'à moins que je ne change d'avis, la suite ne sera PAS publiée sur ffnet.

Note 4 : La première partie de cette série est achevée et le reste ( à savoir les parties 2 et 3 ) est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'ai retrouvé plans et notes de cette série ( qui est bien la seule pour laquelle je suis mon plan ;p) .

_Petites scènes de la Vie Quotidienne…_

_Au fil du temps_

_**Petit rat des villes…**_

_La vie est belle… Si merveilleuse !_

_Je n'ose y croire… Ce doit être un rêve…_

Je pourrais dire que tout a commencé de la façon la plus banale qui soit. Mais en fait, l'histoire est plus longue que ça… Si Quatre et moi n'avions jamais mis les pieds dans cette librairie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'on s 'y rendait régulièrement. Selon moi, c'était la meilleure librairie de la ville, on peut y trouver de tout ! A force d'y aller, ça a créé des liens… surtout depuis le jour où Lucrecia… Lucrecia, c'est la fille des patrons, elle y travaille souvent et va sûrement reprendre la boutique plus tard. J'avoue que sa simple présence embellit les rayons obscurs ! Elle a un charme discret et une façon de parler si douce qu'on ne se sent pas agressé lorsqu'on cherche quelque chose de particulier…

Donc, je disais que tout avait commencé le jour où Lucrecia est allée au Gaspar. Le Gaspar, c'est un des trois cinémas de la ville. Il n'est pas très grand, mais connaît pas mal de succès car il a le mérite de proposer des tarifs avantageux à la première séance de la journée et aussi, et c'est ça que j'adore là-bas, ils passent des films en version originale deux jours par semaine !

Ce devait être un jeudi après-midi, je crois. Lucrecia s'est rendue au Gaspar et elle y a vu Quatre. Elle l'a tout de suite reconnu. Un jeune homme blond comme le soleil et aux yeux si bleus, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Elle a alors commencé à discuter avec Quatre faisant ainsi râler les gens qui attendaient derrière elle. C'est Quatre qui m'a raconté qu'elle s'était retournée en s'exclamant que la _patience était mère de toutes les vertus_ ! Lui, il était plié de rire. Il a dit à Lucrecia qu'ils se reverraient après la séance. Elle a accepté.

Moi, j'attendais bien sagement au Bar de la Strella, esquissant différents croquis sur mon carnet. Quatre et moi avions l'habitude de nous donner rendez-vous ici. Le bar n'est pas très loin du Gaspar. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à l'arrivée de Quatre. Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est de le voir avec une fille… Surtout quand j'ai reconnu la fille à mon tour. Nous avons discuté longuement tous les trois autour d'une limonade, un café et un jus d'orange. Puis Quatre nous a quittés en courant. En notre compagnie, il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait encore travailler. Après son départ, Lucrecia m'a demandé comment Quatre et moi nous étions rencontrés… Je lui ai dit que cela remontait à plusieurs années…

Ce devait être dans la cour du collège que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Je n'en ai pas fait de cas à l'époque. Je ne le connaissais pas. Il avait ses camarades, moi les miens. L'année d'après, alors que je passais en troisième, mes parents ont déménagé et je me suis retrouvé dans un lycée où je ne connaissais personne. En moi-même, je maudissais mes parents et surtout mon père qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

J'ai perdu les rares camarades que j'avais eus auparavant. Mais ce qui me tourmenta le plus, ce fut de me retrouver dans un endroit aussi grand. Il y avait tant de monde dans ce bahut que j'ai eu l'impression d'être invisible… Et puis, il y avait tellement de couloirs que je me trompai de classe le premier jour.

Je me mis donc à la recherche de la bonne salle de cours. Soudain quelqu'un me demanda si je pouvais l'aider à trouver sa propre salle de classe. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! Enervé, je faillis lui répliquer qu'il n'avait qu'à errer comme moi. Mais lorsque je tournai la tête vers lui, il poussa une exclamation de surprise en me reconnaissant. J'avoue que, sur le moment, je ne me suis pas tout de suite rappelé qui il était. Un blond aux yeux bleus, c'était très courant dans mon ancien collège. Mais nous avons tout de suite sympathisés… Et notre amitié n'a cessé de croître au fil des années.

Ca va bientôt faire une douzaine d'années que nous nous connaissons lui et moi. Et on s'entend toujours aussi bien. Ce serait peut-être un peu présomptueux de dire que nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés. Mais chaque dispute a fini en réconciliation. Son amitié m'est très précieuse, et lui-aussi à besoin de la mienne. On s'est toujours soutenus l'un l'autre et on a réussi à rester amis malgré la distance qui nous a séparés lorsque ses parents ont décidé d'aller vivre à cinq cents kilomètres de chez moi. Deux ans plus tard, Quatre est revenu s'installer dans cette ville et notre amitié a repris de plus belle.

Il y a trois ans, Quatre s'est trouvé ce petit travail au Gaspar. Il est aussi bien au guichet que dans la salle. Ce n'est pas un métier trop fatigant, sauf quand il s'agit de nettoyer les détritus qu'a laissé une bande de jeunes irresponsables. Mais il ne se plaint pas. Cet emploi lui permet de se payer un petit studio que je squatte allègrement depuis plus d'un an. Quatre ne ma jamais rien demandé en échange. C'est lui qui m'a proposé de m'héberger quand j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma famille. J'ai accepté, mais j'ai toujours refusé de me laisser vivre. Je fais de petits boulots à droite et à gauche afin de pouvoir l'aider financièrement. Quatre me dit que ce n'est pas la peine, mais je veux le faire. C'est une façon de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi et pour son amitié…

Mon père a parlé plusieurs fois à Quatre, tentant de le convaincre de me remettre dans le droit chemin… Cela nous fait toujours rire avec Quatre : qu'est-ce que c'est que _le droit chemin_ ? Une façon de voir les choses, selon moi… Une manière de critiquer ce que font les autres pour Quatre… Et pour mon père, c'est tout simplement ce qui s'écarte de ce qu'il désire… Le droit chemin… Ce serait accepter de devenir ce qu'il a toujours voulu que je sois. Le gentil petit garçon qui réalise les rêves, les espoirs de son père. Mais je ne suis pas celui-là. Jamais je ne reprendrai l'emprise familiale. La petite fabrique artisanale de poterie faites à l'ancienne.

J'ai déçu mon père lorsque j'ai choisi d'entreprendre des études d'histoire. Je l'ai déçu une seconde fois lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que je n'étudiai pas l'histoire du monde, mais l'histoire de l'art… et les grandes techniques picturales au travers les siècles… Là, mon père a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en criant, je cite, que son fils était « _un parfait crétin incapable de voir la beauté existant dans la fabrication d'un vase ciselé et joliment sculpté à la main… _» Un vase ? Moi, j'appelle ça un pot en terre !

Bon, d'accord, la poterie fait partie de l'art, c'est vrai. Mais je trouve que les vases manquent de charme comparés à une toile. C'est la même chose pour les sculptures. Elles ont quelque chose qui manquent… Une attirance que je ne trouve que sur une toile… Pouvoir transformer une étendue blanche en paysage multicolore, donner vie au vide…

Quant à ma passion pour les peintres et plus particulièrement pour la peinture elle-même, elle vient sûrement du fait que mon père nous obligeait, moi et ma sœur, à décorer ses vases avec de multiples dessins originaux… Quoiqu'il en soit, un jour, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai voulu exercer mon talent sur autre chose que des pots en terre cuite… J'ai choisi les toiles…

Je suis peintre… Artiste peintre !

J'aime dessiner des courbes parfaites, marier les couleurs, créer un nouveau monde, une nouvelle réalité… Réinventer l'univers tel que je voudrais le voir… J'ai essayé l'aquarelle, la peinture à l'huile, toutes les techniques possibles et inimaginables. Un profane regardant une toile ne peut pas se rendre compte qu'il existe tant de techniques différentes. Et dès que l'on commence à en expliquer les différences, on passe tout de suite pour un excentrique. Pourtant… Il y a quelque chose dans la peinture qui force le respect…

Quatre aime bien mes tableaux, mais il dit préférer mes croquis, mes esquisses… Parfois, je m'amuse à tracer le portrait des gens que je croise… J'ai fait un portrait de Quatre pour l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Elle l'a adoré et accroché au-dessus de sa cheminée. Quatre dit que mes toiles auront un jour du succès. Je n'ose y croire, mais en secret je l'espère. Je sais que ma peinture n'est rien comparée aux grands peintres du temps passé. Mon art ne représente rien comparé au leur… Mais Quatre y croit, il croit en mon talent. Et heureusement qu'il est là, sans lui j'aurais peut-être abandonné plus d'une fois mes rêves…

Lui et moi, nous nous sommes donc liés d'amitié avec Lucrecia. C'est une fille simple et gentille, même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Cela ne l'ennuie jamais que je passe mon temps à parler de telle ou telle technique picturale que ni elle ni Quatre ne comprend. Tous les deux respectent le choix que j'ai fait… Un an et demi après avoir fait sa connaissance, j'ai offert à Lucrecia une de mes toiles. Elle aimait bien celle d'un petit chat jouant avec une pelote de laine. C'est le chat de la voisine de Quatre…

Lucrecia était tellement contente qu'elle a accroché le tableau dans sa librairie, juste derrière la caisse. Elle m'a dit en avoir reçu plein de compliments. Ses parents n'étaient pas trop d'accord pour qu'elle le mette là, mais elle a usé de subtilité et déclaré que les couleurs vives du tableau rendraient la boutique moins sombre… Et aussi, mais cela elle ne l'a pas dit à ses parents, elle me faisait un peu de publicité. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais Quatre a ajouté qu'un jour quelqu'un finirait bien par reconnaître mon talent. Lui-même aurait bien aimé afficher une de mes toiles dans son cinéma, mais il n'en a pas eu le droit.

Tout cela pour dire que j'ai vraiment deux amis merveilleux… Lorsque nous allons à la librairie de Lucrecia et qu'elle n'est pas là, Quatre ne peut pas s'empêcher de déclarer à son père que ce tableau doit avoir de la fortune et qu'il le trouve magnifique. La première fois qu'il a sorti cela, je suis allé me cacher au fin fond de la boutique en me demandant ce qui lui était passé à l'esprit…

Mais il faut croire que mon ami n'a pas été le seul à s'intéresser au tableau…

La meilleure preuve…

Un jour où nous étions en train de déjeuner Quatre et moi, Lucrecia a frappé à la porte. Elle est presque entrée comme une furie dans l'appartement de Quatre, complètement essoufflée et cependant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'est presque jetée sur moi en me tendant un petit bout de papier. Je l'ai regardée d'un air étonné. Elle s'est assise, a attendu que Quatre lui serve un verre d'eau, puis elle m'a déclaré.

« - C'est un type qui s'est beaucoup intéressé à ton tableau… Il voulait même l'acheter à papa !

- Vraiment , a demandé Quatre.

- Oui… Il en aurait proposé une grande somme d'argent… Il a dit à mon père qu'il s'y connaissait en peinture et que ce tableau était l'œuvre d'un génie ! Mon père a eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que le tableau n'était pas à vendre. Il a dit à l'homme de repasser quand je serais là puisque je te connais… Je l'ai vu… C'est un homme qui me paraît tout à fait respectable… Mais je ne lui ai pas donné tes coordonnées… Il m'a donné les siennes… Il a dit que tu pouvais l'appeler n'importe quand, qu'il te fixerait un rendez-vous et qu'il voudrait bien voir d'autres toiles de toi !

- C'est génial , s'écria Quatre. Il faut que tu le rappelles ! »

J'ai longuement hésité, pesé le pour et le contre… Et finit par céder à mes deux amis qui insistaient pour que j'appelle ce type tout de suite. Je l'ai fait en pensant que j'allais me faire rembarrer. Cela faillit arriver. La secrétaire à qui je parlais ne semblait pas être au courant… Mais Quatre m'a pris le téléphone des mains et a déclaré que son patron attendait cet appel et que si elle ne lui passait pas la communication, elle serait virée !

J'ai failli étouffer en entendant ça… Comment Quatre pouvait-il faire ça ? Parce qu'il croit en moi, m'a-t-il dit ensuite… Sur le canapé, Lucrecia était pliée de rire. Quatre m'a repassé le téléphone avant que je puisse réagir et c'est d'une toute petite voix que j'ai commencé à parler avec cet homme qui avait remarqué ma toile… En moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il me disait. Pourtant… Je sais qu'il faut se méfier des gens, mais la voix de ce type me semblait sincère… Il m'a fixé un rendez-vous, j'ai promis de lui emmener quelques croquis et des photos de mes toiles…

C'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait…

Maintenant je suis là, un lot de dessins sous le bras, au pied de ce qui semble être un rassemblement de bureaux quelconques. Il n'y a pas de noms à l'entrée… Mais l'homme m'a dit d'aller jusqu'à l'accueil et que là, on m'indiquerait son bureau… J'ai un peu peur, je l'avoue… Je me sens mal à l'aise… Surtout avec les habits que m'a choisi Quatre pour faire bonne impression. Encore heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas mis une cravate !

J'ai l'impression d'entendre mes pas résonner dans le couloir vide. Je m'arrête devant la porte indiquée par la secrétaire de l'accueil… Une autre secrétaire m'ouvre, me sourit, mais un sourire crispé… Elle me demande mon identité. Je réponds de la façon la plus claire possible, tentant de dissimuler mon trac. Elle regarde sur son carnet de rendez-vous et fait ensuite un petit mouvement de tête, puis me demande de la suivre jusqu'à un autre bureau… Celui de son patron…

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur cette façon de faire que je suis déjà devant l'ultime rempart entre moi et mon destin… La secrétaire m'abandonne lâchement devant la porte. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Puis je prends mon courage à deux mains, respire à fond et frappe doucement.

« - Entrez… »


End file.
